


Who You'll Be

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Family, Gen, Memories, Post-War, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Bill thinks about his siblings' accomplishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Proud" and 100quills prompt "Thorn."

I remember when I was younger; mum told me that, as the oldest child, it was important for me to help the others. When I was little, it meant letting Percy play with Charlie and I so that mum could get the twins to take a nap. When I was a little older, it meant making sure that the twins didn't go outside, where it was dangerous.

But it was other things, too. I taught Charlie how to capture gnomes. I taught Percy how to pick plants from the garden without getting pricked by thorns or tangled in the creeper vine, which was harmless but ornery. I taught the twins to sing and make color changing marbles. I taught the twins and Ron how to fly. I taught Ron his times tables. I taught Ginny how to take mum's wand and get real tea for her tea parties. I also taught her how to puppy-eye guilt trip Ron and the twins into playing dollies with her.

And it wasn't just something mum had asked of me years ago. It was being a big brother.

Now Charlie is a dragon handler- one of the best. Percy is on the Minister's personal staff. The twins have a flourishing joke business. Ron is one of the three heroes of the wizarding world. Ginny is a chaser for the Falmouth Falcons.

I'm proud of them. Not just because they're my siblings and so I have to love them. I'm proud of them because I know that at least a tiny bit of the successful person they are now is there because I taught them when we were younger. I love that feeling.


End file.
